Savages
by Sakurastar0660
Summary: Inspired by the song "Savages" from Pocahontas. Slight AU. Rates T for mild language. Sorry for crappy summary, this one is a long story. RR please. Enjoy LelouchxSuzaku.


So I wrote this with the song "Savages" from Pocahontas so yeah. I was debating on whether or not adding a LelouchxSuzaku scene and if I do, it will probably be a lemon. SO RR and tell me if you would like to have that scene added. Rated T fro mild language. Enjoy. ^^

'Meet me on the roof tonight-I have to tell you something'

Lelouch sounded more serious, if possible. Suzaku sighed and made his way up to the roof where they frequently met. Lelouch was standing by the railing, looking out across campus. He turned as Suzaku approached.

"I'm glad you came." He said, slightly smiling.

"You asked me too. Did you have something to tell me?"

"Yes." Lelouch looked away. "I…you like me right Suzaku?"

"Of course I do, but maybe it's a little bit more than just a like Lelouch." Suzaku moved closer, standing in front of Lelouch.

Lelouch looked at him, then leaned over and kissed Suzaku. Suzaku blinked, then kissed Lelouch back, wrapping his arms around Lelouch's waist, pulling him against him. Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck. Lelouch licked Suzaku's bottom lip and Suzaku opened his mouth. Their tongues explored each other's mouths and fought for dominance before they broke apart, breathing heavily. They looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you Lelouch." Suzaku said, slightly blushing.

"I love you too." Lelouch blushed as well, then looked away. "Suzaku,"

"What is it Lelouch?"

"I'm…I'm going away."

"What so you mean?" Suzaku looked at him, confused.

"I can't tell you where or why but I had to see you before I left." Lelouch looked at Suzaku, placing his hand on his check. "I had to tell you the truth- that I love you."

"Lelouch, it sounds like you're going to die." Lelouch looked away, not saying anything. "Don't go Lelouch." He grabbed his hand. Lelouch looked at him. "Stay here with me. Please."

"I have to do this Suzaku. Please forgive me and know that I love you." Lelouch pulled away and ran off the roof.

"Lelouch. Lelouch!" Suzaku cried, but didn't follow. "You idiot! I love you too! Doesn't that count for anything?!" he fell to his knees, crying. His phone buzzed, receiving a message. He looked at it, then cried more- 'It does; it's enough for me to fulfill my plan with no regrets."

Suzaku stared blankly at the screen in front of him. It had been a few days since that night on the roof. Suzaku still couldn't figure out what Lelouch meant by 'plan' and how he could have forced him to stay but didn't. Suzaku sighed.

"What's got you so down?" Lloyd looked at him.

"Huh? Oh its nothing."

"It's about your boyfriend isn't it?" Cécile asked.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" Suzaku blushed.

"Huh? What's this about a boyfriend?" Lloyd raised a brow, smirking.

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"Whatever you say." Lloyd shrugged.

"Has something happened to him?" Cécile looked at Suzaku.

"He left and…I don't think he's coming back." Suzaku looked down at his hands.

"Forget about him and move on. We've got work to do."

"Lloyd!" Cécile scolded, glaring at the man.

"What? It's what he should do."

"I'll be fine Miss Cécile." Suzaku said, standing. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to turn in now."

"Oh fine. We aren't getting anything done anyway." Lloyd sighed.

Suzaku bowed and headed to his quarters, stripping down to his boxer and climbed into bed. He closed his eyes, hoping to get some sleep.

Zero made his way to Clovis's bedroom quite easily. He quietly slipped into the room and waited. Clovis soon entered and Zero pulled his gun out, pressing against the back of Clovis's head. Clovis froze.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Clovis asked.

"Put your hands up where I can see them." Clovis did so. "Now, sit down and keep your hands on the air rests." Clovis sat down, setting his hands on the arms rests. "Now then, we can get down to business." Zero moved around and stood in front of Clovis.

"Zero," Clovis said, eyes wide. "What do you want?"

"Your death."

"My-but why?"

"Because you, brother, have disgraced the country of Japan, demoting it so thusly."

"Brother? Who are you? Show yourself!"

Zero removed his mask, reveling himself to Clovis.

"Le-Lelouch?! I-"

"Thought I was dead? No, I am alive and well."

"W-why are you on their side?"

"Because Japan should not be disrespected and demoted to this level. I plan on changing all of this and it starts with your death brother." Lelouch put his mask back on. "Good bye." He pulled the trigger, shooting Clovis in the head, killing him. Lelouch stood there, staring at his brother's dead body. As he turned to leave, a group of guards lead by Jeremiah entered the room.

"Prince Clovis are-"he stared at the sight before him. "You! Grab him!"

Lelouch raised his gun but was restrained before he could get a shot off.

"You bastard! You will pay for this!" Jeremiah growled.

"Should we remove his mask sir?"

"No, we shall let Prince Schneizel reveal him to the world when he's executed. Inform Prince Schneizel immediately!"

A guard ran off as Jeremiah and the other guards took Lelouch to an isolated cell and chained him up.

"Suzaku wake up!" Lloyd said, shaking Suzaku.

"What?" he blinked, still sleepy.

"Didn't you hear? Prince Clovis has been murdered."

"What?!"

"Jeremiah found him dead and Zero was there holding the gun. He's chained up in a cell right now. Prince Schneizel has ordered a death sentence- he's to be executed tomorrow at noon."

Suzaku got up and dressed, rushing out of the room.

"Wait where are you going?" Lloyd called after him.

"To visit Zero."

Suzaku made his way down to the prison cells, finding a single guard outside Zero's cells.

"Halt! Who goes there?"

"It's I, Suzaku Kururugi."

"Ah, Sir Kururugi. I was wondering when you would stop by."

Suzaku looked at Zero, chained up, sitting on the floor. "I wish to have some alone time with this scum. Clovis was a good man-I want to teach that to this bastard."

The guard looked around, the pulled out the cell key. "I think I'll go on a ten minute coffee break." He handed the key to Suzaku. "Punch him extra hard for me." He left.

Suzaku entered the cell and closed the door. Zero looked up.

"S-Suzaku?!" he said, a bit surprised, and stood up.

Suzaku kneed him in the stomach, making him grain and fall to the ground holding his stomach.

"You bastard." He kicked Zero, making hi fall back onto his back. "Clovis was a good man!" he kicked him in the side. Zero cried out in pain. "How could you kill him?!"

"He was corrupt and disgraced Japan, kinda like you. No wonder you were his lap dog."

Suzaku kicked him harder, breaking a few ribs and grabbed Zero, shoving him against the wall. "How dare you say that?! How _dare_ you claim to do this in the name of Japan?!" he punched him in the gut. "You who hid behind a mask!" he reached to remove the mask.

"Suzaku don't!" Zero struggled.

"Coward! Show your face!" Suzaku grabbed the mask.

"Suzaku no!" Zero yelled as Suzaku pulled the mask off.

Suzaku eyes widened in disbelief, the mas falling to the ground. He let go of Lelouch and he fell to the ground, cringing in pain.

"Le…Lelouch?" he breathed.

"I…told you not to…" Lelouch looked up at Suzaku.

"No…H-how could you?!" tear formed in his eyes.

"I told you-Clovis disgraced Japan and he had to pay."

Suzaku stared at him, then threw himself at Lelouch, crying into his chest. "You idiot! You fucking idiot!"

Lelouch raised a shaky hand and pet Suzaku's head. "I didn't want you involved for this reason. I wanted you to remember me as your friend Lelouch who loves you, not Zero, who murdered Clovis."

"Lelouch," Suzaku looked up at him.

"You should go." Lelouch caressed Suzaku's check, wiping the tears away. "The guard will be back soon." He grabbed his mask and moved to put it back on.

Suzaku stopped him and kissed him. Lelouch set the mask down, kissing him back, running a hand through his hair. They pulled away, looking at each other.

"I love you Suzaku."

"I love you too Lelouch." Suzaku gave him a quick kiss before standing up, wiping his eyes.

Lelouch put his mask on as Suzaku left his cell. Suzaku ran back to his room, laying on his bed, crying. "You fucking idiot!"

The next day, many Japanese citizens gathered around the execution site, including the Black Knights, the Four Holy Swords, the Holy Swords of Kyoto and the Kyoto group, all being held back by the Britannian Military.

"Why don't we just break Zero out?" Takashi said. "We've got Gurens, we could take them."

"Too many civilians-there would be great casualties." Toudou said.

"So we're just going to sit back and watch him be executed?"

"That's all we can do." Kallen said grimly.

Takashi huffed and muttered something to himself.

"Suzaku are you ready?" Lloyd entered Suzaku's room.

"I'm not going." He said from where he laid curled up on his bed.

"Go on ahead Cécile, I'll get Suzaku ready." Cécile nodded and left. "Come on Suzaku. Why not?"

"Why not? Why not?!" he sat up and looked at Lloyd. "Why not?! Zero is actually the guy I love! How do you expect me to go and watch him be executed right in front of me?!"

"You and Clovis were close, no?"

"What's your point?"

"Schneizel is aware of your and Cloivs's relationship and he wouldn't dare harm you, the man who once saves his brother's life. You might be able to arrange his release somehow. Never know until you try." And with that, Lloyd left.

Suzaku stared after him. 'He's right.' Suzaku got dressed and ran towards the execution sight. 'I just hope I'm not too late.'

Jeremiah and Villetta brought Zero out, his hands chained behind his back and tied him to the pole in the middle of the platform, facing Schneizel, Cornelia, and Euphemia. Lelouch gritted his teeth, glaring at them. Seven guards with riffles stood fifteen feet away. Schneizel stood up.

"People of Britannia and eleven's, yesterday this man named Zero murdered our beloved Prince Clovis in cold blood. I, Prince Schneizel, Third Prince of Britannia, hear by declare that this man be executed by the Royal Firing Squad." Protests sounded from all around. "But before that, Lord Jeremiah."

"Yes sir?" Jeremiah saluted.

"Remove Zero's mask so we all may know his true identity."

"As you wish sir." Jeremiah moved forward.

The protests grew louder. Jeremiah grabbed the mask and removed it, stepping back. Schneizel, Cornelia, and Euphemia all gasped. "Le-Lelouch?!"

"Yes brother. It is I, Lelouch vi Britannia who murdered Prince Clovis. I was leading the rebellion against Britannia. Why? Because Britannia has disgraced Japan when they had no right to! I was working to restore Japan and the destroy Britannia itself!"

Everyone fell silent, whispering to each other.

"No way," Kallen breathed.

"_He_ was leading us?!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Even though you are my brother, I cannot excuse you from what you have done." Schneizel nodded to Jeremiah, sitting down.

"Then my death will fuel the rebellion, mark my words!"

"Men take aim!" Jeremiah raised his arm, the riffles raised and aimed.

"Forgive me Suzaku." Lelouch closed his eyes.

"Ready? Fi-"

"No!" Suzaku threw himself in front of Lelouch.

"Stop!" Schneizel said. "Suzaku Kururugi, what are you doing?"

"Suzaku," Lelouch breathed.

"I cannot let you kill Lelouch Prince Schneizel, even if he did kill Clovis."

"And why not?"

"Because…because I love him and Prince Clovis owed me for saving his life in one of the battles."

Schneizel clutched his fists, knowing this was true.

"Schneizel," Cornelia looked at him. "Is this true?"

"Yes. Clovis told me how grateful he was to Suzaku."

"Then what do we do?"

Schneizel looked at Suzaku. "Then what would you have me do?"

"Spare his life-banish him or something; just don't kill him."

Schneizel looked around, seeing the elevens talking to each other, some nodding in agreement. He sighed and stood up. "I, Prince Schneizel, Third Prince of Britannia, hear by banish you, Lelouch vi Britannia, from ever returning to the Tokyo Settlement. You have until sundown tomorrow to leave. If you are caught here, you will be executed. Jeremiah, release the prisoner."

Jeremiah stared at Schneizel before freeing Lelouch and escorting him and Suzaku away. They went back to Suzaku's room, closing the door behind them.

"Suzaku," Lelouch said, not looking at him. "Why?"

"Because I couldn't let you die."

"You idiot!" Lelouch turned and punched Suzaku's chest, but not hard enough to hurt. "I was ready and willing to die! Why couldn't you let me?!"

"Because I love you Lelouch and I can't live without you."

"You…idiot." Lelouch cried as he hugged Suzaku. "We can't be together."

"Yes we can. I'll leave the military and we can find a home somewhere in the countryside."

"You would do that for me?" Lelouch looked up at him.

"Yes I would." Suzaku kissed him.

"You don't have to go as far as leave the military."

Lelouch and Suzaku jumped, turning to see Lloyd standing there.

"L-Lloyd," Suzaku blushed. "H-how long-"

"Long enough." He smirked. "But you don't need to leave the military."

"Won't they not trust me?"

"You'll still be with me and they don't trust you that much now anyways-as long as you do what you're told."

"Thank you Lloyd."

"And as for the house in the countryside, I've got a house that I don't use that's a thirty minute drive from here- it's outside the settlement and no neighbors."

"Are you sure Lloyd?"

"As long as I get to keep you-I won't be able to find another pilot like you."

"Thanks. Really, I mean it."

"You'll have to work that much harder to show me. Well, let's get out of here and to your new home hmm?"

"Yeah." Suzaku looked at Lelouch. "Come on." He held out his hand. Lelouch took it and Lloyd drove them to their new house. They went inside, looking around. Suzaku and Lelouch found their way into the bedroom and began kissing each other.

"Suzaku," Lelouch breathed.

"What?" Suzaku looked at him.

"Thank you for saving me."

"I couldn't let you die." He kissed Lelouch, kissing down his neck.

"And Suzaku?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Suzaku smiles. "I love you too."


End file.
